


Teacher Says

by NobodyGivesAShit1969



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Diapers, Kid Daryl Dixon, M/M, Primary School, Questions, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 08:02:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14015859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NobodyGivesAShit1969/pseuds/NobodyGivesAShit1969
Summary: Daryl's six years old and hears from his friend Glenn about sexual and asexual reproduction, and he starts wondering things (how come a child can imagine such weird stuff?) and when Daddy comes to pick him up and take him home, he starts asking him about everything he wondered.





	Teacher Says

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Unicornsfartglitter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Unicornsfartglitter/gifts), [Annonb](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annonb/gifts).



> I think I'm going to hell for this :'3

Glenn chuckled as he watched Daryl cringe, thinking that maybe being three years older that someone made a huge difference when it was about "talks". 

"So... You sayin' plants have dicks? Like.. A lot?" Daryl frowned. He imagined a green plant with a green dick and it wasn't like something he could have ever seen before. He narrowed his eyes at Glenn. 

"Yeah, but they aren't like ours. Plants send their "dicks" flying when wind comes and those things get into the flower." The Asian kind explained, causing Daryl to snort. 

"How a dick's gonna fly? They can't take 'em off!" Daryl was laughing. "I can't take mine off" He shrugged and Glenn burst into a loud laughter. 

"Because you're not a plant, dumbass" He said, still laughing. 

"An' den how does baby plant come out?" The little boy asked, believing that Glenn had gone crazy. How could "plants' dicks" fly?! That was stupid! He was going to ask Daddy as soon as he got picked up, and he would prove Glenn he was right. He was sure plants just came out of the dirt because the ground was feeling cold, and some of them were born because worms went outside and turned green. 

"Daryl, the flower doesn't get pregnant!" Glenn laughed again, making Daryl pout. What was so funny? 

"An' why humans do, huh?" Daryl asked, almost upset because of the older boy's humor. 

"I told you: it's not the same. Men stick their penis in women's vaginas and then they get pregnant. After nine months, the baby comes out" Glenn felt important, now that he could tell Daryl about this just like the big boy he was. Daryl hummed with interest. 

"Okay... Dats weird, Glenn!" Daryl laughed. 

"It's life, I guess" Glenn shrugged. 

"An' how do an'mals have babies?" Daryl loved animals with all his heart, he always liked petting them and playing with them and their toys. He wanted to know how they made their babies. 

"Some of them just leave eggs in their nests, and the others get pregnant" Glenn started playing with a bouncing ball, then leaving Daryl to think. 

Daryl had to tell all that stuff to his Daddy! He was sure Rick would love to see he had learned so much by playing with his friend! He would call him smart and would give him rewards for learning so much before he even had to learn that at school. 

-*-*-

Daddy had picked Daryl up from Glenn's house and now he was driving towards their home. The little boy was bouncing on the backseat, waiting for Rick to ask him about what he had done during all the time he was with the Rhee boy. 

"What's got you so happy, baby?" Rick asked him with a smile on his face as he drove smoothly. Daryl smiled excitedly and prepared himself to start talking. 

"Glenn teached me 'bout babies, Daddy!" Daryl smiled, and Rick's face fell. He kinda knew what this would be about, and he hoped it would have taken a little longer for Daryl to start wondering about those things. 

"What did he say, hon?" Rick was starting to worry. Maybe Glenn had shown Daryl a porn movie or something! 

"He said that plants have sex with flyin' dicks--"

"Daryl! Watch your mouth, please" Rick was very worried now, and his hands were sweating against the steering wheel. 

"Sorry Daddy, but he said it like dis! Not ma fault!" Daryl shrugged. Daddy sighed deeply and remained silent for the boy to continue speaking. "He den said that men make women p'egnant a'cause they stick their penis in their bananas--"

Rick burst into laughter. Daryl bit his bottom lip. 

"Daryl, girls have 'vaginas', not 'bananas'" Rick continued laughing and Daryl rolled his eyes. 

"Whateve'. He said that some an'mals poop eggs an' that some don't" Daryl shrugged. Rick couldn't stop laughing. He was lucky they had to stop because of a red light. "Ain't it right that plants grow a'cause dirt feels cold?" 

"No, hon... That's not true" Rick bit his bottom lip not to continue laughing at poor Daryl's crazy theories. 

"He said that their teacher teached them that boys can't get p'egnant" Daryl sounded disappointed, and that's why Rick turned to look at him. 

"That's right, hon. Men can't have babies inside of them" Rick answered, and Daryl let out a sigh. 

"Den I been workin' on this for nofing" Daryl pouted, pointing to his belly, which was all flat but a little bit of podge. Rick laughed. 

"Daryl, first of all, your belly isn't for you to have babies, it's for you to eat cookies, hon, I'm sorry. And you're not fat! You're very healthy, baby!" Rick parked the car in the garage and then carried Daryl to his nursery. Yeah, so what? The boy wanted to continue being a baby, he didn't feel ready to grow up yet! 

"But Daddy... If boys can't have babies, how'd you get me?" Daryl asked as Rick changed his wet diaper. He whined a little bit as he felt the cold wipe against his bottom. 

Rick didn't think Daryl was ready to remember that he was adopted. It would break the boy's heart to remember that day when hus own mom left him at Rick's door, so he decided he wouldn't mention it for a little while more. 

"Guess Glenn didn't tell you that very special babies come out of flowers, right?" Rick tickled Daryl's tummy, but the boy laughed at some other thing. 

"Daddy?" He chuckled. 

"Mhm?" 

"Did you stick your penis in a flower for me to be born?" Daryl asked, bursting into a loud laughter. Rick wanted to slap Glenn in the face for teaching those things to his baby boy. 

"No, hon... Fairies used their magic to make you come out of the flower" He said, and Daryl was so sleepy he ended up believing it. "Love you, baby boy"

It was the next day, and Daryl woke up full of questions: How come men 'put seeds' in women's bellies and then stuck their wieners in their bananas to make babies? He was still a little confused about that. Why hadn't he seen any dog eggs if animals pooped eggs to make their babies? Why did babies bite on their mommies' tits all the time? Why had his Daddy lied to him about where he had come from, if he wasn't THAT little when everything happened?

"Daaaddy! I'm hungry!" Daryl stood up and tried to climb out of his crib, failing and falling back onto his padded butt onto the comfy mattress. 

After a few seconds, the door was opened by a sleepy Rick, who smiled at his little boy and picked him up from the crib. The 'baby' immediately clung to Rick's neck and started nuzzling at the warm skin. The man patted Daryl's bottom as they left the room and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Once there, Rick sat Daryl down on his high chair and started making breakfast. 

"How'd you sleep, honey?" Rick said as he poured some milk inside of the bottle. 

"Fine. I was very tired" Daryl rubbed his eyes with his little hands. Rick placed the warm bottle on the table and then went to pick Daryl up, then sitting them both on a chair to cradle him into his strong arms and feed him lovingly. 

"Oh, what a good boy!" Rick knew how much Daryl liked to be praised. "Always waiting patiently for Daddy to come get him, right?" He caressed the boy's tummy. Daryl finished drinking and then Rick left the empty thing on the table. "Do you need to burp, sweetheart?" 

Daryl blushed and shook his head. 

"Daddy, can we talk?" He knew how to speak, so sweetly and with his 'little voice', to make Rick do whatever he wanted. Rick turned to look at him as he started eating some cereal. 

"What do you wanna talk about, hon?" 'Please not babies and sex, please not babies and sex...' He prayed. 

"I know dat... Wif flowers you mean my mom" The boy's eyes were already glassy. Rick stared at him, kind of in shock. He let the boy speak, though. "And wif fairies you mean him. An' it's okay. I remember" Daryl shrugged as some tears slid down his cheeks. 

"Oh, Daryl..." Rick wiped his baby's tears away with his thumbs, as gently as he could. "Honey, I need you to understand... I didn't mean to lie, I just..." 

"No, Daddy... 'S fine. I un'nestand" Daryl hugged Rick tightly. Rick kissed Daryl's hair. 

｡^‿^｡

It was Sunday, which meant 'cake day'. Daryl had been excited since he had woken up, which meant Rick had to be up since 7:30 am. But who could blame the little boy? 

They were in the kitchen, ready to start, when Daryl started grabbing the eggs from the fridge. He stared at them and then placed them next to his ear, wanting to hear something. But nothing happened. Rick stared at him, kind of concerned, but he decided to let it be. Daryl was still finding out about all the stuff that surrounded him. 

"Okay, hon.. Now let's break it" Rick tried to grab it, but Daryl protected it with his tiny hands as he frowned. 

"No, Daddy... It could be a dog in there" 

Rick was lucky he wasn't drinking anything in that moment, because he could have just spat it all over the place as he heard what Daryl said. 

He would definitely have to kick Glenn's ass. 

 

♡ The end ♡

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hope you enjoyed it! 
> 
> M_colson85 and Annonb, sweeties, this is for you! Thank you for writing awesome stories and for being so cute! <3


End file.
